


ATEEZ Imagines (atinywriting)

by randomdeadnpc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdeadnpc/pseuds/randomdeadnpc
Summary: This is a collection of all my written blurbs, headcanons and oneshots for ATEEZ from my Tumblr, atinywriting, for anyone to enjoy ^^





	1. Fallen for a Criminal | San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a note strung with code from San to meet up with him. What does he want from you? Why can’t you just stop yourself from falling for San even more?

Self defense knife? Check. Pepper spray? Check. Deciphering of code, correct? You looked up, standing in front of the old, dusty, abandoned house. Yup, this was definitely the place. And the motorcycle parked was definitely his. San usually picked these types of abandoned spots to talk.

You took a deep breath and took out the short note of code that was sent to you a day ago by San, looking at it again.

To My Favorite Detective,

1933 133 120 (SEE YOU AT)

22UI TU. 103982 UPNNPSPX (11TH ST. 92873 TOMORROW)

2ZM19 V26H19~ (CAN’T WAIT~)

It was about a year ago when you first met San and worked with the organized crime boss. A case involving a stolen highly valued artifact at a museum, and the chief of police had suggested for you to see San. You still vividly remembered entering the office. The chair swiveling around to meet you as his strikingly, mischievous cat like eyes met yours. He let out a chuckle, staring at you amusingly. “May I help you, detective?”

San was a dangerous criminal. And although that was evidently clear, unfortunately, San was too useful and skilled to be rotting in a jail cell. However he did it, he was able to gain key pieces of information that a normal investigation wouldn’t be able to get as quickly. His involvement with the underworld and cooperation with investigation was valuable. Thanks to San, several cases even some past old ones were solved. All for the price of letting him roam freely and no threat of being imprisoned.

There was another reason, a personal reason, why he couldn’t be thrown into jail. Your stupid little heart just had to grow feelings for him. 

Yeah, what an idiot, right? What kind of law abiding detective falls for a criminal? But, you couldn’t help it as you worked with him.

There’s a particular saying. “The villains were always ugly in books and movies... Because if they were attractive—if their looks matched their charm and their cunning—they wouldn't only be dangerous. They would be irresistible.” Oh, how well this applied to San. His handsome looks, a devious spark in his cunning eyes, his dangerous smirk. 

You nervously gulped. “Calm down you stupid heart,” you muttered. You slowly opened the door and there he was, San in his full glory. Leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed, and a mischievous smirk curled on his lips. 

“Well well well,” he drawled. “If it isn’t my favorite detective.”

You sighed, putting your hands on your hips. “What do you want, San?”

He almost looked offended by your defensiveness. “Whaaat?” San tilted his head, “Can I not just see you because I want to?” 

Silence fell and upon seeing you not respond, he continued on. “You see, lately, I just can’t seem to get you out of my head. And well...” San smiled, catching you off guard and making your heart beat faster. He never had smiled like this at you before, so soft and warmly. He only ever had mischievous smirks and grins. He walked to you and he held your hand with his.

“I want one night with you.”

You blinked, mouth dropping open. Wait, what? Your heart was going haywire, skipping and fluttering at his words. You stared into his eyes, only letting out a confused “Huh?”

San snorted at your flabbergasted look. “For a detective, you seem very slow today. I want a date.” He paused. Was it your imagination or did he look nervous? “If you accept that is.”

A date. Your brain finally processed the situation and you slowly nodded, still somewhat hesitant. That same warm smile came back and he intertwined his hand with yours.

“Let’s go.”

The date was surprisingly good and it revealed a new side of San that you’d never seen before. Him giggling and speaking in a loving voice about his dog, Shiber. Him pouting and whining when you tried to pay instead of him. Him telling you to hold hands with him so your hands wouldn’t be cold from the chilly night. This new soft, warm side had your heart melting. 

The sudden stop of the motorcycle threw you out of your thoughts. Oh, you were back home. Your arms slowly let go of San, somewhat disappointed that you didn’t get to hold onto him longer. 

“Did you enjoy today?” 

You looked back at him and a small blush grew on your face. You stared down at the ground and played with your sleeves. “I did,” you mumbled shyly.

A confident grin quickly spread across San’s face. “Well, now I know what my next crime should be.” He grabbed you, making you yelp when you landed into his chest. Your heart skipping so loudly and erratically you wouldn’t be surprised if San heard it.

You gulped, looking up at him. “What?”

“I’m going to steal your heart, your mind, and your soul. I’ll steal your everything until you’re all mine.”


	2. The Most Helpful Demon | Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to summon a demon to help you write your freaking paper that’s due in like three days.

“What if I summoned Satan to help me with my paper?”

It was just a joke you made with your friends. But here you were now, sitting in the middle of your messy apartment, drawing a pentagram three days before the paper (which was worth half your grade) was due. You probably shouldn’t have procrastinated on the paper to begin with, but there was no time in the first place. You were constantly slammed with many hours of working at your job and piles of assignments from all your other classes to even work on the paper. 

It was actually really dumb to try summoning a demon to write a paper. But at this point, you were just desperate for any help. And if you got killed for something dumb, well, you were already feeling dead from life anyways.

You closed your eyes, crossing two fingers together. Please, please, please. You prayed. Work for me so I don’t have to worry about the paper. 

You chanted the words. A gust of wind blew through the wind, and smoke emerged from the pentagram. As you ended your last word, the smoke cleared and a surprisingly handsome black haired demon appeared. His eyes seemingly stared into your soul.

“Mortal,” he said lowly. “I’m Seonghwa and you have summoned me. In exchange for your soul, what do you desire?”

You took a deep breath and finally screamed out. “Please help me with my college paper!”

The demon took a step back and blinked, his face scrunched up in confusion. “Excuse me?” Seonghwa stared at you. “Is this a joke?”

You shook your head. “I know it sounds dumb but I literally have and had no time to work on this paper. I have other classes to worry about. I have to work so many hours just to keep this freaking apartment. The paper is worth half my grade. And I... I’m just so tired.” You let out a huge breath of air, blinking furiously to get rid of the tears in your eyes. But it continued to fall, making your curse yourself for crying in front of someone, wanting to curl up into a ball and die.

Something tugged the demon’s heartstrings and he frowned seeing your distressed form. Seonghwa took a few steps toward you. He kneeled and used one hand to wipe your tears and the other to gently pat your back. “You know, trading your soul for me to help you write some paper isn’t worth it, right?” Seonghwa asked softly.

You let out a broken laugh. “I’m in college, broke, work too many hours and feel like I’m dead. What’s the difference?” 

The demon was stunned again, mouth closing and opening again like a fish. Seonghwa cleared his throat, regaining his composure. “Well, I will help you. But this isn’t worth enough for you to trade a soul. So, I’m going to just help you for the rest of your life.”

Your eyes widened and you sniffled. “Really?”

“I mean, look.” He gestured with his hand to the entire room. “You clearly don’t even have time to clean this place. And look at you!” Seonghwa waved his hand up and down at you. “You don’t look like you’ve slept properly or eaten well in a while.” Seonghwa grabbed your hand and rubbed it in small circles with his thumb. “So, I’m going to help you out, okay?”

Seonghwa gave a small, comforting smile. You let a sigh of relief, the burden seemingly much lighter on your shoulders now. You threw your arms around Seonghwa.

“Thank you.”

Over the next few months, your student life was still the same. Endless suffering from the loads of exams and assignments being given (Damn, you should really work on your time management skills). But unfortunately, procrastination was a never ending, inconvenient curse. 

But, life had gotten so much better with Seonghwa around. He helped clean your room, helped you study, helped you with assignments and cooked for you. It was absolutely great. But a small part of you felt a horrible twinge of guilt that he practically did everything. You had even once asked if you could take the contract back. But the demon simply smiled and waved you off, assuring you that it was okay.

Also you had no idea what Seonghwa did, but one day he just left the apartment, claiming he had business to take care of. After that, your boss suddenly called you and decided to give you a raise and less work hours. After questioning Seonghwa on what he did when he returned, he just winked and replied, “Secret.” 

Well, whatever he did, it helped immensely.

Of course, that didn’t mean you still didn’t have your absolutely tired days. Just like today. You slowly opened your door and walked in like a zombie. You collapsed on the couch next to Seonghwa and closed your eyes.

The demon turned his head to you, and stroked your head. “Tired?”

You nodded, leaning into his touch and feeling absolutely sluggish. Seonghwa got up, gently turning your body to lay on the couch. He placed a pillow under your head and threw a blanket over you.

“Tea?”

“Mhmm,” you said, voice muffled into the pillow. You looked up at him and Seonghwa smiled, petting your head one last time before going to make tea.

“Coming right up.”

A smile curled up on your lips. “Thank you, Seonghwa.” Damn was he the best demon in the entire world. 

Giving him your soul was definitely the best choice you’ve made in your life.


	3. Midnight Pleasure | Hongjoong (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many nights and dreams of pleasure, the incubus finally appears to you in person and makes you feel good.

You were stuck in place in the darkness. Heart beating faster as you felt a familiar touch. His hand wrapped around your waist and tugged you closer to him. It was the same man just like the previous nights.

“It’s okay,” he cooed, reassuring you in between soft kisses trailing down your neck. “I’ll keep on going only if you let me.”

He paused, waiting for your approval and you slowly nodded. Whimpers and mewls escaped your lips as the mysterious man reached down between your legs and stroked you. His hand reaching up under your shirt, slowly touching your body. He caressed your face and their hot breaths hit your neck. Your knees felt weak, wanting to buckle from the pleasure but his hold on you tightened, keeping you up.

You yelped, feeling his sharp teeth bite into the nape of your neck. He growled into your ear, “You will be mine.”

You met his crimson eyes swirled with lust and desire, and you suddenly woke up, gasping for air. Your eyes searched wildly around your surroundings. No darkness, no mysterious figure, you were back in your room. Wait, the mirror! You immediately faced the mirror besides your bed, and to your surprise, a dark spot had formed in the nape of your neck. You groaned, burying your face into your hands.

This had been going on from several months now. It was always the same dream, night and night again after you fall asleep. Same setting, same mysterious man and same crimson eyes filled with lust. He’d always wait for your approval before proceeding to pleasure you in various ways. One dream, his face would be buried in between your thighs and eating you out. In another, he would slowly bring you closer to orgasm with just his fingers. And the dreams, all of them, ended the same with the promises of making you his. 

Were you just getting so lonely, you were imagining it all? You stared at the mark again in the mirror and your hand reached up to touch it. No, clearly, it did happen for real somehow. There was no way you could just randomly get marks and bruises on you in the middle of the night.

Maybe. Just maybe if you stayed up for tonight, you’d get your answer.

And so you waited, till the dead of night, The plan was set. You took a deep breath, slipping into your bed and closed your eyes, waiting for any sign for who knows how long. Then, you heard it.

Footsteps suddenly sounded throughout the room and you gripped your bedsheets to keep yourself from moving. You felt a weight shift down on your bed. Your breath hitched, attempting to stay calm and make it seem as if you were just sleeping. You could feel him loom over you as his breaths began to hit your face. Your heart stopped.

“I know you’re awake, my dear,” he sang playfully. “Get up.”

You gulped, slowly opening your eyes. A shiver crawled down your spine, meeting the same lust filled crimson eyes that haunted you daily in your dreams. “Who are you?” You whispered.

A smile spread across his face. “Just your friendly incubus, Hongjoong.”

An incubus? But before you could ask any more questions, he placed his finger on your lips, silencing you. 

“You’ve been so lonely, haven’t you?” Hongjoong asked softly. He placed his hand on your inner thigh and rubbed in circles, making you jolt up a little. “Poor you, you must be so touch starved.” He cocked his head to the side and stared directly into your eyes. “Won’t you let me take care of you, dear?”

At those words, heat began to pool between your legs. An acute, burning surge of desire began to cloud your mind, remembering everything in the past few months he did to you in your dreams. The promise of pleasure and someone’s touch was irresistible. You nodded eagerly, causing a devilish smirk to take over the incubus’s face. His lips trailed down your body. Small, soft pants escaped from you as Hongjoong pressed open mouth kisses, sucking and biting your flesh while he slowly unbuttoned your shirt. 

He suddenly stopped. A cheeky grin formed on his face. “Where do you want me to touch you?” Hongjoong inquired, his eyes flashing with amusement.

Red spread across your face at the words and you looked away. “Y-you know where.”

“I know.” Hongjoong chuckled. “But it’s more fun hearing it straight from your lips.” He grasped your chin, making you look straight into his eyes. “Tell me. Beg for it.”

You froze before biting your lip and proceeding to comply without thought, slowly peeling your pants and undergarments off in one go and spreading your legs. Your shaky fingers went down your stomach and laid it down between your legs. “Please... please, touch me here,” you pleaded.

The incubus’s eyes darkened, and he licked his lips, mesmerized at the sight. “See? That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Hongjoong’s hands gripped your thighs and he lowered himself down to your center. “I’m going to make you feel so damn good, only I, and no one else, will be able to satisfy you anymore,” Hongjoong whispered.

He flicked and swirled his tongue, caressing you with it, sending sharp currents of static electricity through you. You could barely contain the moans stirring in you. He slid in a finger, skillfully stroking your velvet walls as well as his tongue. Another finger slid in, eliciting a sharp inhale from you. 

“You taste so damn good,” Hongjoong murmured against you, closing his eyes as he savored your taste. You whimpered, wanting to move your hips for more friction but he held you down firmly, continuously torturing you. You began to feel lightheaded, wanting to burst from the pleasure. But just as you were approaching your climax, he stopped, making you let out whines of frustration for more.

“Patience.”

You looked down and your face flushed even further seeing him lewdly lick his lips, which were wet from your arousal. His eyes were filled with amusement at the sight of your flustered state. 

“I think you’re ready, sweetheart.” Hongjoong sat up and gestured to his lap. “Come. Sit on me.” You slowly got your shaky body up and sat on his lap. His hands gripped your hips and he whispered into your ear. “Are you ready?” 

At a nod of your head, he began to slide you down onto him. You were so wet, you sunk down onto his hard member perfectly, making you groan at the sensation as he filled you up entirely. He started off slowly, before picking up his rhythm and slamming into you. The sound of skin slapping against each other, loud moans and panting bounced off the walls of the room as Hongjoong pounded into you.

“Look at the mirror, my pretty human.” Hongjoong groaned, tugging your head back, and forcing you to look. “Your squirming body is taking my cock so well.”

Uncontrollable moans and tears spilled from you, seeing the filthy image of you being reflected. Your back arched in wanton pleasure, legs spread over his lap, and his hips relentlessly thrusting into you. Your moans began to grow irregular and higher pitched. You mind grew more intoxicated as it went on and you began to clench around his length. Sensing you were close, he lowered one hand and stroked you, making you scream. 

“Cum for me.”

Loud cries of his name and incoherent moans emerged as you came. He pressed an open mouthed kiss against your lips, engulfing your mewls as you came down from your high. You finally collapsed against Hongjoong, your breaths ragged and white dripping down your thighs. Your eyes fluttered and finally closed. Your vision faded to black, completely exhausted from pleasure.

A smirk formed on Hongjoong’s face as he stared at your slumped body. He wasn’t able to indulge himself and chase his own pleasure this time, but that didn’t matter at the moment. There was plenty of other time for that. For now, he just appreciated seeing the sight of your quivering body as he fucked you and your hazy eyes glazed over with pleasure all because of him. There was definitely no way he was letting go of you after tonight.

“My beautiful treasure.” Hongjoong purred. His eyes went down your body and his hand trailed over the marks he created on you. “You’re mine now, forever.”

Various fantasies on how to make you scream ran through his head as he watched your peaceful, sleeping body. Oh, how he couldn’t wait to corrupt you even more later on.


	4. Ghostly Friend | Jongho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho has been alone as a ghost for so long. But just as he’s about to give up on trying to get someone to see him, finally, you come along and you can see him!

Being dead had to be absolutely the most boring and loneliest thing to be for Jongho.

He sighed, pouting as he wondered throughout the house. Another family driven out again and he was alone. Again. It wasn’t his fault—

Wait. Jongho paused in the hallway, remembering all the things he did. Randomly slamming the doors for attention, purposely jumping around on the creaky floors, smashing fruit into pieces…

Okay, so maybe it was his fault. But, it wasn’t his fault he just wanted someone to finally see him. For someone to pull him out of this eternal boredom. For someone to just be there with him.

The sound of the front door opening downstairs suddenly snapped Jongho out of his thoughts. He walked to the window and peered outside. There were three people, someone around his age and what seemed to be their parents moving a few boxes in. Jongho frowned, sighing and drifted up towards the attic. Maybe. He thought. Maybe he should just stop trying. After all, he was only going to be invisible and keep scaring everyone off forever.

You looked up the house and took a step back, taken aback by the sight. Was someone behind the window? But within another blink of the eye, they were gone again in a flash.

“Uh, Mom? Do I have a roommate or something?” With a shake of her head, you asked another question. “Remind me, how did you buy this house for me again?”

“Oh, the family said they wanted to sell the house but couldn’t find anyone to buy it. They seemed really desperate, considering they lowered the price very low. Supposedly it’s haunted but ghosts aren’t real, so there is no real danger.”

Alarms of death flags rang throughout your body. You froze, mouth falling wide open as you stared at your mother in disbelief. “Mom, that’s like the start to almost every freaking horror plot in the universe.” Your eyes shifted back between your mom and dad. “You’re both sending me to my death in the most horror story way ever.”

You dad sighed, shaking his head, “You’ve been watching too much horror movies lately. And a movie is just a movie, not real life.”

“Oh, come on!” You groaned, face palming. You wildly waved your hand up and down at the house. “Family moves out. Old house is rumored to be haunted for years. House is sold to people who don’t believe in the supernatural. Then everything horrible in a horror movie plot happens!”

“You’re being paranoid. Have you ever actually seen a ghost?” Your dad inquired.

Your mom hummed in agreement. “And, didn’t you say you wanted to move out to be closer to your university so you didn’t have to drive for an hour? I also do recall you screaming, “Freedom!”, when we told you we found a place for you to move.”

You stiffened, trying to think of a counterpoint. But, nothing came to your mind.

Fuck. You cursed inside your head. Everything they both said was true. You’d never had actually seen a ghost before. Everything would definitely be more convenient for you if you lived here. And, there was definitely no house that was this cheap. There was no bad, other than the existence of ghosts if they even were here.

“Fine.” You sighed, holding up one finger. “One week. If nothing bad happens, I’ll stay. And, for future reference on what to put on my gravestone.” You stared at your parents seriously. “Put on, ‘I died like a stereotypical horror character. It’s your fault for not listening to me.’”

“Duly noted.” Your mother said dryly, rolling her eyes playfully.

As you waved at your parents and they drove off, a sudden thought came to your mind. Wait, what if mom and dad bought this house just to kill me off for being a bad child? You shook the thought off. Okay, that was probably reaching a bit much.

You took a deep breath, turning around to look over at the entire house again. It honestly looked pretty nice for a supposedly haunted house. But then again, the overall neatness of the house was probably there to lure you in a false sense of security. You walked into the house, eyes darting around and making sure to leave the door open. Surprisingly, the door didn’t close by itself like in every horror story.

Maybe if I just act friendly to the ghost, it won’t kill me? Loud creaks came from the stairs as you walked up.

“Hey, Mr. or Miss Ghost?”

Jongho froze for a few seconds, before lifting his head up. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? He stood up, more concentrated on the voice below him than before.

“I saw you behind the window earlier.”

He did hear correctly! His nonexistent heart raced faster and jumped.

You reached the middle of the hallway. “And uh, just letting you know I’m living here now. So… please don’t kill me?” You crossed your fingers as you continued on. A sudden flash of white appeared from the ceiling, landing in front of you, making you jump back. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” You began to scurry away, but he grabbed on to your hand tightly. You struggled against his hold, but fell to your knees.

“Wait, wait, wait! I’m not going to hurt you!”

At the words, you stopped struggling and slowly turned your head back, eyes dilated with fear. “You’re not going to kill me by tearing my limbs off, ripping my intestines out and riding me like some sort of meat sled down a mountain?” You asked in a small voice.

“Wait, what?” Confusion flashed in his eyes then he frantically shook his head. “No, no, no! I’m not going to tear your limbs off, rip your intestines out or turn you into a meat sled. But…” His eyes shined with hope. “You can actually see me?”

“I mean, I’m talking to you now, aren’t I?”

Tears of sheer joy dropped from his eyes. “Finally!” He screamed.

He let go of your hand and your entire body fell to the floor. You sat up, seeing him bounce all around the hallway, randomly slamming doors open and close, and— Wait. You blinked, squinting your eyes. Was your brain processing this correctly?

“Let’s get it! Drop the beat, YOOOOOO!”

“Are you… are you seriously Fortnite dancing and doing the Milly Rock? How old are you?”

But you were ignored as the ghost continued to laugh almost maniacally, dancing around the house and randomly singing high notes out of nowhere.

This. This is not what I thought having a ghost haunt me would be like, you thought to yourself as you stared at the energetic spirit.

He finally stopped after several minutes, looking somewhat sheepish as he approached you. Your eyes traveled up and down him, finally getting a good look at him. Dark splotches of blood and slit holes (perhaps stab wounds) decorated his clothes.

“Sorry for just leaving you on the floor like that.” He held out his hand. “I’m Jongho, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” You grabbed his hand and pulled yourself up. “But seriously, how recently did you have to die to know Milly Rock and Fortnite?”

“Over 40 years now actually?” Jongho looked down at his fingers, trying to recount the years. “Also the last family that lived here had kids and I just learned by watching them because it looked fun.” A sudden realization came to Jongho and he snapped his fingers. “Oh! Since you just moved here, I could help you.”

You tilted your head. “Really?”

Jongho nodded eagerly. “Come on, I’ll show you how to clean floors in a more fun way.”

He passed through the floor and you rushed down the stairs. As soon as you reached the floor, there Jongho stood tall with a broom held out in his right hand and left hand at his waist.

“I’m going to show you how to do the driving dance,” Jongho declared. “First—“

You held up your hand. “Hold on.” It was at this moment, you knew what to do. You reached into your pocket, grabbed your phone and pressed call.

“Hey mom?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Forget the one week thing. I adopted the crackhead ghost living here as my dead BFF and I am living here forever. Bye, love you.”

Before she could say anything, you hung up and grabbed another broom from the kitchen. You stood in front of Jongho, left hand on your waist and broom held out with your right hand. “You were saying?”

And that’s how the beautiful friendship between you and Jongho blossomed.


	5. Mingi X Reader (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a Mingi Smut when the reader is thick and insecure when it comes to sex so he tries to make her feel better? Thank babeeee💘💘

Small mewls escaped from you as Mingi slowly backed you against the door. The air in your lungs seemingly disappeared as he kissed you deeply. Heat rose up between you two as your lips locked against each other.

Fumbling with the door, the door finally opened and you both stumbled into the bedroom, falling onto his bed. He broke the kiss and his lips brushed against your cheek, softly biting your earlobe, making you gasp. He began to kiss down your neck, leaving gentle pecks and sucking at the sensitive parts of your neck, making you moan.

His hand began to trail downwards and tug at your shirt. Something inside recoiled and your eyes widened at the action. Alarms rang inside, self-consciousness screeching at you and snapping you out of your lust filled haze. Your hand immediately shot out and grabbed his hand.

Mingi stiffened feeling your shaky hand tightly holding his and he pulled away from your neck. “Did I go too fast?” He wrapped his arms around you, glancing at you worriedly. “We can stop, I don’t mind,” he whispered.

Your heart wrenched at his downcast eyes and you shook your head, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “You did nothing wrong,” you reassured, lightly caressing his face. “But can you at least turn off the lights, please?”

His brow furrowed. “But, I want to see my beautiful baby.”

Your stomach twisted at his words and even more so as you stared into his clear, concerned eyes. You averted your eyes from his gaze and gulped. “I don’t like my body though.” It slipped out in a whisper, your voice almost breaking from the shame of admitting it.

Hearing these words come from you, made his heart almost stop and he frowned. After a moment of contemplation, Mingi tilted your chin to face him again. “Take off your clothes and show me everything that you dislike about yourself,” he commanded.

Your eyes widened and you sputtered. But before you could voice out any protest, Mingi softly pressed his lips against yours. He pulled away, his eyes boring into yours.

“Remember that time when you kissed my entire face and told me not to worry about my skin?” Mingi stroked the back of your head and kissed your forehead. “Let me make you feel beautiful this time,” he murmured against your lips. “Please.”

Your breath hitched, and pink bloomed on your cheeks, heart fluttering at his words. Honestly, how did you get such a soft, caring man like him? You slowly nodded, and he let out a soft smile.

“Take your time,” Mingi assured. “If you really don’t want to do it, just tell me and we can stop anytime.”

You nodded again, biting your lip and slowly undressed, feeling his eyes on you at every moment. You finally slipped off your undergarments and tossed them to the side. Your arms instantly curled around yourself, body flushing under his gaze. The silence following was almost deafening and made your self conscious want to scream. Oh god, this was a mistake. What if he didn’t like it? What if—

“You’re breathtaking,” Mingi finally breathed out, removing your arms from covering yourself and leaned down to kiss you again, slightly hungrier than before. Muffled whimpers flowed from you as he glided his hands along every part of you and squeezed at every handful he could grab.

“I love every part of you,” he mumbled in between kisses. “I love it all so damn much.” 

You watched, mesmerized as he began to trail kisses down your body from your chest to your stomach, practically not leaving a single part untouched by his lips. As soon as Mingi reaches down your center, his hands skimmed along up your legs.

“You feel so nice,” Mingi murmured. His hands squished the flesh of your thighs and he gently parted your clamped legs apart. He licked his lips, unable to take his eyes off your aroused state. The pink in your face grew darker, reaching shades of red under his hooded gaze. “I love your thighs. So soft and squishy.”

He shifted his body up, his cock brushing against your inner thigh before finally pushing in. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes from being overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of being deliciously stretched and filled up.

“So pretty,” Mingi gasped out, groaning from the sensation of your walls tightly surrounding him. “You feel so fucking good around me.” He intertwined his fingers with yours, groaning each time he plunged his cock slowly and deeply inside you. “Look at me.”

Your eyes, fluttering from the pleasure, struggled to keep eye contact with him. You watched as he gazed at you dreamily, whispering everything he loved about you. Your lips parted unable to contain your moans as Mingi’s hips rolled against yours, walls tightening around him.

Mingi gritted his teeth, feeling your sopping walls clamping onto him. “Are you close?” You frantically nodded and he picked up the pace, slamming against you and making you scream. “Cum.”

Warmth flooded your body and your back arched off the bed. Your whole body shuddered, jerking violently as you came. The mind-numbing pleasure coursed through your body, leaving you breathless.

The pure sinful sounds coming from your mouth and the blissed look on your face were truly intoxicating. Irregular moans escaped from Mingi as he got closer to release, set off by the way your body shuddered against him. He held your hips in place.

“I’m gonna fill you up,” Mingi growled, rutting against you erratically, chasing after his own pleasure. “No one else, just you… You’re so fucking beautiful and all mine and… and I’m all yours.”

With a groan and your name tumbling out in moans, he emptied himself inside you and slowed down gradually. Panting, he collapsed beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist. His eyes were soft as he moved away to look at you, openly adoring you as if his dreams have come true. A tear slipped from your eye, heart suddenly swelling up with emotions.

“Are you okay?” Mingi asked, pressing soft kisses against your cheeks and the corner of your mouth. His hand brushed away your tear.

You nodded. “I just realize how lucky I am to have you,” you admitted, smiling at him.

Mingi’s lips widened at your words and he pecked your lips. “I love you.”

A cheeky grin formed on your face. “I love you more.”

“I love you times ten.”

This went back and forth, small exchanges of who loved each other more until you both fell asleep with a smile as you held each other.


	6. Seonghwa X Reader (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiya, can I request a scenario with Seonghwa where the reader is shy so when he walks in on her pleasing herself, he is more surprised while she is ashamed but he helps her by eating her out

It was absolutely endearing to Seonghwa how shy you were. Face burning and buried into his chest whenever he teased you. Squeaks at the slightest touch he gave you.

Which was why he was so surprised by the sight when he peered into the ajar doorway. Laying on the bed was you pleasuring yourself with your hand between your legs. Face flushed, eyes shut tight, chest heaving with each labored breath. You had one hand covering your mouth to muffle your small mewls and moans of his name.

Seonghwa’s lips curled into a smirk and he licked his lips. How cute. It was certainly a welcoming sight.

He gently opened the door. You were so caught up in bliss you didn’t even notice the bedroom door had opened. He placed his hand on your thigh.

Your reaction was equally as adorable. You froze and your eyes shot wide open, looking like a deer in headlights. You quickly snatched your hand out and heat rose to your cheeks.

You squeaked out. “I’m sorry.” Your face was cherry red at this point and you turned your head sideways to avoid his gaze.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Seonghwa chuckled and got onto the bed, hovering over you. He tilted your head to face him. “If you wanted to feel good, you only needed to ask,” he mumbled. His fingers hooked into your shorts and he looked up at you. “May I?”

You nodded rapidly and bit your lip. “Yes, please.” You wanted all of it. All of Seonghwa. You craved it, you needed relief, you needed it now.

He pulled down your shorts and underwear simultaneously, throwing them aside before spreading your legs with ease. You squirmed, feeling his lips and hot breaths running along your thigh. You panted beneath him, watching his eyes glaze over with lust. He slowly moved his fingers, drumming them against your swollen clit. You gasped out, gripping the bed sheets at the sensation. You panted as Seonghwa rolled your clit between his fingers.

He licked a stripe down your center, making you gasp out. “You’re so wet,” he mumbled.

Wasting no time, Seonghwa ran his tongue against you. Whines escaped your throat as your back arched from the pleasure. He slithered his tongue in you then swirled it around your sensitive bud making you pant and whine incessantly. You weakly tugged on his locks as his mouth drove you insane.

A soft groan fell from his lips and he thrust a finger into you, working you from the inside as he sucked your clit. He slid another finger in and your body writhed from the pleasure. You were rapidly growing closer and closer to release as Seonghwa’s mouth and fingers pulled you closer and closer to the edge.

A choked sob left your lips. “I-I’m gonna cum.” A last few harsh sucks to your clit pushed you over the edge. Moans of his name spilled out as your body convulsed. Your thighs twitched with aftershocks as he milked you thoroughly, lapping at your juices and sucking every last drop into his mouth.

You hadn’t even realized your eyes were shut tightly until opening them again. Your face flushed upon seeing Seonghwa licking his lips dribbling with your cum. His darkened eyes burned into yours hungrily, chuckling at your flustered state as he unbuckled his pants.

“Forgive me for being selfish, but I need you to help me now.”


	7. Flower Language | San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on San saying he'd be a florist if not an idol.

Flowers were naturally beautiful gifts. However, flowers weren’t just simply flowers. It was a language of its own. Each flower, each hue and the way the flowers were arranged had its own meaning.

This was how San learned about people. Working in a flower shop gave him hands on experience with a wide range of emotions. From a person’s birthday to a person’s favorite flowers to a person’s relationship with others, a simple bouquet taught him plenty about people.

Unfortunately, he was alone in his appreciation of flowers. There was no one to share the language with him. But then one day, you came into his life.

It seemed like a normal, peaceful day in the flower shop. That was until the door suddenly slammed open and he flinched at the loud sound. You had stormed in, fuming with heated eyes and clenched fists. Once you reached the counter, you took a deep breath before looking up at San.

“How do I tell someone, ‘I hate you’, in flowers?” You deadpanned.

San snorted. This was certainly a new emotion he had to deal with for an arrangement. But no matter, he did have the flowers for it just in case a request like this happened.

“I suggest orange lilies for hatred. Yellow carnations for disdain. Gorses for anger. And finally, mock oranges for being fake.” He paused, raising an eyebrow at you. “Is that good for you?”

A grin spread across your face and you chuckled. “Perfect, especially that last flower.”

San thought that would be the last he’d see of you. Leaving as an amusing memory of someone wanting to passive aggressively express their hatred for someone with flowers.

But you came in the next day, notably much happier than before with a cheerful tune in your hum.

His lips curled up into an amused smile. “How did it go?”

You beamed at him. “It felt absolutely… amazing.”

“Would you like another arrangement of ‘I hate you’ flowers?”

You scratched your head. “Actually, I’ve always been interested in flower language. And I was wondering, if you could teach me?”

San was taken back for a brief moment before his smile widened even further. No one had ever taken interest before. He quickly picked out a yellow rose from behind him and slid it behind your ear.

“To our new friendship.”

And so, the friendship between you two sprouted. Spending time with you became second nature to him. You had become his close friend and he yours.

San wasn’t quite sure when your presence became such a constant in his life. When was it that he started to enjoy hearing your voice when you were with him? When was it that he willingly walked with you to home or work so he could spend more time with you?

Whenever you came to see him, his day would automatically brighten up no matter how terrible that day was. Worry would eat at him if you were only a few minutes late than normal to see him. Anytime San glanced at a flower with the meaning of love, impulsive thoughts of you would flash in his mind. It was consuming how frequently he thought of you.

This was evident one day when he made a flower crown just to see you smile. Soon afterwards however, he realized the flowers he used to make it. Gardenias (secret love), yellow acacias (concealed love) and jonquils (please love me). Luckily, he hadn’t taught you the meaning of the flowers, so you wouldn’t know.

Or, so he thought.

A day later, the usual ring of the bell at the usual time signified your presence. His jaw almost dropped at your appearance. Normally you’d just come in with either your work uniform or baggy, messy clothes. But you came in, simple and nicely dressed.

“You look… really pretty today.”

You let out a small giggle. “Thank you. Today, I want a bouquet of red tulips, pink camellias, and ambrosia.”

Hearing the familiar order of flowers, San’s eyes widened and his hands trembled. Everything from what you were wearing today to the flowers you requested suddenly clicked together in his mind.

You were going to confess your love to someone.

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, he turned around and prayed that you didn’t see his displeasured face. He hesitated. “Do you… like someone?”

You hummed cheerfully in acknowledgment. “Mhmm, he makes me happy and I want to know him as more than a friend.”

San plastered on a tight lipped smile, gritting his teeth together at the thought of your mystery crush. Call it sick, but a small part of San hoped that whoever it was would reject you and he would sweep in, making you fall for him instead. He sighed, shoulders slumping as he arranged the flowers.

No, it wasn’t good to think like that. As your Sanshine, he had to be more supportive and happy that you were happy with the one you loved. In the end, there was no one to fault but himself for not saying anything.

Damn it. If only, he had said something sooner.

San clipped the card onto the wrapped bouquet and clicked a pen. “Now, who are you sending it to?”

A grin spread across your face and a glimmer shined in your eyes. “His name is Choi San.”

It took several seconds until your words finally sank in. He froze, staring at you. “Pardon?” San choked out.

“I found out on my own what you meant when you gave me the flower crown.” You grabbed the bouquet and pen from his hands, writing his name down with a smiley face and handed the flowers back to him. “This is my answer. So would you… would like to go on a date today?”

Without a moment’s hesitation, San nodded. “Hold on for a moment.”

San turned around, browsing the flowers until he finally found what he was looking for and picked it out. He slide the flower behind your ear. He could finally openly say it with a red rose.

I love you.


	8. Snow | Jongho

Jongho had a love-hate relationship with snow.

He loved snow because it was winter when he had first met you. In the past, love was a concept his empty self just couldn’t understand. Yes, it sounded wonderful from what people had told him. But he never felt the supposed warmth, happiness and feeling of completeness people felt when they were in love.

But when Jongho first met you, that’s when he finally understood all the things said about love. When he met your eyes, his heart raced rapidly unlike ever before. Warmth engulfed his heart and consumed his entire being. The feeling was overwhelming. He craved more of it.

Within the year, he did all he could to make you fall for him. Everything Jongho did was for you. Whatever left his mouth was to make you smile, laugh and blush at him. All of this lead to the next winter when he finally confessed to you under the mistletoe and you accepted with a shy kiss.

He loved the snow because it held so many good memories he shared with you. Whenever he gazed at the snow, it would remind him of you. Pretty and pure as snow.

But as much as Jongho loved how beautiful you were, it was an inconvenience because it attracted others as well. He’d notice the subtle stares and flirting, but you would be too kind and oblivious to turn them away. When this happened for the first time, rage and fear filled him up.

He was so scared of losing you. He was the only one that could love and adore you as the perfect angel you were. No one was worthy of you. The thought of you with anyone else other than him was unacceptable. The thought of you being taken away from him gnawed at him and screamed in his head until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

And it was here, where Jongho discovered his hate for snow. It was an annoyance. Snow was such an inconvenience whenever he had to get rid of someone. It was a hassle to clean up when it got messy. The blood would spill everywhere and the pure white ground would be splattered with crimson red. It was a pain, but it was worth the trouble since it meant having you to himself.

And here you were now, all snuggled up in his arms. Oh god, how he loved you so much and loved how warm you felt against him.

You turned your head and pecked his cheek with a smile. “I love you the most.”

His brown eyes lit up and warmth spread through his body at those words. His heart beat so fast it felt as if he could die at any second. Jongho tightened his arms around you and stroked your head. A smile spread across his face and his eyes glazed over as he looked at you.

Yes, you did. You loved no one else other than him. Only he could make you happy. Only he could love you this much. He wouldn’t let anything hurt you. He wouldn’t let anyone take you away from him. And if anyone tried…

Well, Jongho was sure he’d get through the winter just fine if there were any more nuisances he had to get rid of. He had gotten away with it for the past few years. And he’d get away with it again.


	9. San X Reader (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hiya! I really loved your Incubus!Hongjoong and I was wondering if you could one with San, with maybe a chabby!reader as well? Thank you so much! Love your blog ^_^

You sighed as you stared into the mirror. Why was San even with you when you looked like this?

It’s an irrational thought. You don’t doubt his love for you considering he’s been with you for so long now. But, the insecurities have always been there. It’s hard not to listen to the thoughts that tell you you’re not good enough for him. It certainly didn’t help knowing that San was an incubus and likely had past partners that were much better than you.

Your train of thought was suddenly interrupted when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around you. You closed your eyes and relaxed against him.

“Again?” San frowned. “You know you shouldn’t pay attention to those kinds of thoughts.”

“I can’t help it. It’s always just been there. I hate—“

You were suddenly whirled around to meet San’s lips. Melting into the kiss, you moaned as his tongue roamed your mouth. He pulled away and pushed you onto the bed. He hovered over you and his hands grabbed your wrists gently, holding them above you

“I want you to listen to my voice only,” San ordered. He laid his hand and caressed the side of your face. “Understood?”

At a nod of your head, San pushed your shirt up and he placed a kiss on your belly. His eyes were warm and bright as he glanced up at you with a smile.

“You’re beautiful.” He kissed your stomach again and pulled your shirt off, tossing it to the side. His lips pressed a trail your jaw to your exposed chest. “I love every part of you.”

“I especially love your smile and your laugh.” His fingers tickled over your sides and you giggled, wiggling to escape his fingers. San’s smile widened as he pressed another kiss on your stomach.

“No one has ever made me feel like this in all of my centuries.” He slipped your pants off and kissed his way up from your knees to your thigh. “You’re so stunning, you drive me crazy.”

You’re hotter and wetter than you’ve ever been before. His gentle lips and constant praises of what you thought were flaws had you desperate for him to be inside of you. The bad thoughts had dissipated, no longer worrying about being enough for him.

His hips pressed against yours, his cock teasingly pushing at your opening. Then slowly, his cock sank inside of you, stretching and opening you up. You moaned, wrapping your arms around San’s neck.

He panted, enjoying the sight of you beneath him. “So pretty,” he groaned. His hands gripped your hips and clutched you closer to him.

Your body felt so good as he plunged his cock into you. Your head buzzed as the pleasure took over you and you began to tighten. Sensing you were close, San thrusted harder and he pressed his mouth against yours. Your walls clenched around San and you moaned into his mouth as you came. You pulled away, trying to take a breather and closed your eyes.

A sudden roll of his hips against you again made a choked out gasp escape from you. Your wide eyes met his and a playful smile formed on his lips at your reaction.

“Did you think I was done?” San grunted as he thrust into you, making you whimper from the sensitivity. “I’m going to continue so those bad thoughts will never appear again.”


	10. Bloody Pen | Wooyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a crime writer, you swiped for Jung Wooyoung, a medical examiner, for a nice date and maybe ask for help with your murder scene as a bonus. However, you’re unaware that he isn’t what he seems to be.

You hummed and tapped your foot as you waited for your date, Jung Wooyoung, outside the coffee shop. It was a Saturday morning and there was only 10 minutes left till the meeting time. Hopefully this guy did actually come and didn’t leave you hanging.

Not only did Wooyoung look pretty cute and handsome, but he was a forensic medical examiner as well. That was what caught your attention the most when you scrolled through his profile. If you two didn’t end up being interested in another date, you could at least gain a friend that could help you with the accuracy of murders and deaths in your novels.

A sudden loud and bright “Hi!” made you jump and you turned to your side.

It was Wooyoung. He smiled at you and held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. You look much cuter in person.”

A small blush bloomed in your cheeks at the compliment and you took his hand. You smiled back at him. “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you as well.”

He gently held your hand as you two stepped inside and wove around the tables to your seats. Your heart skipped a little. God, you were a hopeless romantic. But, you knew not to expect much out of a blind date.

“So…” Wooyoung started after you two ordered your drinks. “What type of books do you write?”

“Crime thrillers,” You nonchalantly told him as you sipped on your drink. You put your coffee down and found Wooyoung staring at you with surprise. “What?”

A weighted silence fell between you two. Or more accurately, on Wooyoung only. A chilling smirk formed on his face and he sat up straighter in his chair.

“Crime thrillers, you say?” Wooyoung leaned in and placed his hand under his chin. His eyes sharpened and an unreadable glint shown in his eyes. His keen eyes observed you like a predator watching his prey.

A sudden shiver ran down your spine and you gulped. You explained, “It’s always been a morbid interest since I was younger. The words just flow naturally when I write darker stuff.”

As you maintained eye contact with him, you were suddenly caught off by the way his eyes suddenly turned sinister. His eyes were infinite pools of darkness, and a sneer wrenched his face for a split-second before a saccharine smile took place.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Wooyoung drawled as he tapped his fingers on the table. “How would you kill someone?”

You replied instinctively, “A large injection of air between the toes to imitate a heart attack, respiratory failure or a stroke.” You remembered this from research you did for your first book. You rambled on, “For a creative way to not get caught anyways. If I wanted to have more fun and not get caught…”

Wooyoung’s blood boiled as you rambled on about the multiple ways you would kill someone. He inhaled a sharp breath, stuck in a trance as he listened to you.

“Um, Wooyoung?”

He snapped out of his trance, meeting your questioning eyes. Damn, he was getting too excited about this. He nodded. “Yes?”

You tilted your head and asked, “Since you’re a medical examiner, how long would it take for someone to die after being stabbed in the abdomen?”

“It all depends on where you stab. You’d be surprised to find out how long it takes to die with stab wounds to the abdomen. If you really want it to be fatal, you go for the abdominal aorta so the circulatory system collapses and you’ll die in seconds to some minutes.”

You eyes widened and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in. “Thank you. No one on the Internet’s been able to give me a solid answer.”

He gave an amused look at you. “I can draw you some diagrams if you’d like,” Wooyoung offered.

You nodded eagerly. God, you were feeling weak for this man. Wooyoung was certainly going to be an amazing help for your writings. Your phone suddenly rang and you picked it up. Your eyes widened and you shot up from your chair.

Crap, you forgot your manuscript was going to be looked over today! You quickly pulled out a notepad and pen from your bag.

“I’m sorry but I have to cut the date short! Please—“

Without a word, he grabbed your pen and scribbled in his number. Wooyoung smiled up at you. “I look forward to your call.”

Mentally thanking him for his understanding, you hurried and burst out the door.

What an interesting first date. Wooyoung mused as he licked his lips hungrily, staring at you in the distance. As soon as you disappeared from his sight, he quickly paid and left to walk a few blocks to the nearest book store.

He stepped in and browsed for your name. After spotting a book with your name, Wooyoung snatched it from the shelf and began to turn the pages. An almost lunatic smile spread across his face and his body trembled as he read.

Your way with words was incredible. It was no wonder you became a writer. Wooyoung thought you would be his next victim. But, you were more than that. You were too interesting to kill off. He could feel himself falling for you even more as he read more.

A brilliant thought came into his head. All you needed was the accurate research to bring your stories to life even more. Without telling you the truth, he could educate you on what serial killers were really like being one himself.

He paused for a moment. Was he in love with you or the books you could write? Actually, maybe he was in love with both.

Wooyoung couldn’t help but chuckle. You had become his muse and ideas circulated in his head on the ways he could creatively kill someone to help you. You didn’t know the monster you were talking to. You didn’t know the monster that was going to change your entire writing career. You didn’t know that nobody had ever survived a date with him.

Except you.


	11. Red Rose | San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can think of this as a part 2 to Flower Language that may or may not have happened.

Red roses.

Red roses were a romantic way of telling someone you loved them. This was the textbook symbol meaning and it held true for San as well. But for him, a new meaning had been associated with it.

It was because of that new meaning that red roses filled him with haunting nightmares everyday. A glance at a red rose would remind him constantly of the emptiness and great sadness that filled his life.

San stepped out of his house and walked into the heavy, foggy morning. He stopped at the threshold of his flower shop and took a deep breath before entering. He quickly got to work and his hands quivered as he arranged the flowers.

Pink and white orchids. White chrysanthemums. Shions. And finally, a single dark crimson rose sat in the middle of the bouquet. All arranged to say one thing.

I miss you.

San’s heart constricted and his entire body shook as he let out stuttering breaths. He tilted his head back and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Slowly, he staggered towards the door.

He closed the door behind him and let out a sorrowful sigh. It was time to go to that dreadful place. His head hung low as he walked.

It was silent. His steps were heavy, although not as heavy as when he first came to terms with the reality that was now devoid of you. His hand trembled and he gripped onto the flowers as though it were the only thing grounding him. Whether the trembling was from the cold or the sadness that seeped deep in San’s bones, he wasn’t sure.

He stopped. San had reached his dreadful destination. He walked a little more before finally stopping in front of a gravestone. He placed the new bouquet down.

“I miss you,“ he murmured as he brushed the dirt off the gravestone. He stood up, and sighed, "I miss you.”

All the joy San had known being with you was stripped away in the moment of your death. Years passed, yet he still couldn’t comprehend your passing. With you gone, life felt unrealistic, a dream. But San wasn’t dreaming that day. He was wide awake when he saw your lifeless body.

It was a murder. He vividly remembered the night when he opened your apartment door and was greeted by the gruesome sight.

There your body laid slumped against the wall and blood dripped down your body. Like a wilting red rose and their red petals dropping.

Nothing could fill the void in San’s heart. For the rest of his life, red roses would remind of you and fill his head with nightmares. It would remind him of the emptiness and sadness that took your place.

Suddenly, something wet dropped on his face. Rain had begun to fall from the gray sky and rolled down his cheek. He stared at the gravestone. Raindrops rolled down the grave and the flowers.

Could he have changed anything? A bitter laugh escaped San’s lips as he stared at your grave. It didn’t even matter now, did it?

After all, the petals had scattered. It was only your splattered blood that was as red as red roses.

San walked away and returned to the flower shop. The flower shop that contained the past memories had become his sole comfort, but also a sole terrible reminder. All the flowers that had the meaning of love were painful. The vibrant flowers that reminded him of your radiance had strangely turned dull to him. What once was a symbol of the sweet memories between you two had now became a bitter reminder of your absence. Red roses which normally mean “I love you” was now “I miss you”.

The clock rang. It would usually be at this time when the bell would ring and you would walk through the door with a smile. Your presence would always make him feel better.

But, there was only the sound of the clock ticking. There was no bell chimes.

You were gone now.

At the realization, something broke inside of San, like water bursting through a dam. Tears flowed down his face and he bawled, burying his face into his arms. Why did you have to go?

He was alone in his flower shop again.


	12. Wooyoung X Reader (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi hi, your blog is so cute I love it 💕💕 I was wondering if you could write something a jealous Wooyoung please?

It had only been a few days since one of your friends asked you to take care of their kitten for a week. At first, Wooyoung was pretty excited because the idea of looking over a small kitten was cute. But now...

“I want pets on my head too,” Wooyoung grumbled under his breath as he glared at the stupidly cute cat.

You hadn’t even glanced at him a single time since the cat arrived. He was becoming increasingly even more pouty and sulked as you ignored him in favor of staring at the cute kitten curled up in front of you. 

You reached your hand down to curl around the soft face of the kitten and she mewled into your palm. The small fluff ball meowed happily as you stroked its head. A small giggle bubbled from your throat. 

“Honey,” Wooyoung pleaded, wrapping his arms around you. Frustrated whines reached your ears. He pursed his lips and huffed. “Please look at me.”

He buried his head into the crook of your neck. But, you continued to ignore him and he closed his eyes with a sigh. An idea suddenly flashed in his head as he stared down at the cat. Wooyoung had one final plan.

His final tactic to gain your attention. 

“Meowww.”

At the sound, your fingers stiffened and your body began to shake with laughter. Oh god. You put your hand to your mouth to stifle your giggles. A victorious grin spread across Wooyoung’s face and he continued his attack.

“Nya. Look at me, meow.” Wooyoung planted soft kisses against your face in between meows. “Please, meow. Your loving boyfriend is lonely.”

You finally relented and gently put the kitten down. As soon as her tiny paws touched the floor, she scurried off. You turned to Wooyoung and wrapped your arms around him.

You tilted your head to the side and your lips curled into a teasing smile. “Aww, were you jealous of the kitty?” You laughed as you peppered kisses over his face.

Wooyoung pouted and muttered, “Meanie.” He pulled you down on the bed with him and stroked your cheek. “Can we cuddle now?” 

You hummed in agreement and Wooyoung buried his face under your chin. He draped his arm over you.

“Can you pet my head too?”

Small giggles bursted from your mouth and you lifted your hand to pet his hair. Wooyoung closed his eyes and purred in content as you ran your hand through his hair. Finally, he got your full attention on him only.


End file.
